God help us! betrayel is today?
by SnowNeko13
Summary: running in the wind on a horse holding onto Nii-sans jacket the patter of rain and footfall. the day of betrayel is finnaly upon us but then again who else would have seen this comming ne? also sorry about the title...couldn't come up with anything else? :P
1. Chapter 1

Okay well hello for first okay forget intro's…..umm well I should probably explain this with the characters well…..for starters in this story our little yuki is now a lil'shouta boy ehehe and you all know what Yuki looks like in the game yes? Well that's gonna be Yuki's brother or Nii-san!

Disclaimer! I do not own sengoku basara! If I did then….well Yuki would be a shouta….ain't that obvious?

Chapter1: Runaway!

It was raining as we were galloping on my horse. The mud was splashing up at every step the horse takes. The wind was thrashing at us as we galloped through the dirt path way through the boarder of or old home land Kai.  
I could hear the stomps of the other horses that were coming closer and closer. Just those made me tighten my hold on my brother's jacket. The previous wounds we had are opening and our cloths are now red. Well I guess it would make sense for me to tell you why we were here right now? Well it's best I start from the beginning.

Everything started the day Prince Makotochi became lord of Kai. Since the death of my lord takeda Shingen he became the ruler of the land of Kai and changed everything. Our once peaceful land was now filled with grief and fear. He ruled the land with an iron fist. The one sign of friendship between any of the other nations was now gone and any land that prince Makotochi dislikes was put to war against.

My older brother Sanada Nobuyuki and I Sanada Yukimura were put up against it. We just couldn't stand it anymore so we did the only thing we could do to escape. Run. Yes we ran away from the only home we ever knew and went up against everything. Our friends. Our home. And our so called 'family'. We both knew the consequence of doing this and we both knew if we get caught up by the soldiers of Kai.

Death.

I looked back to see if they were catching up. Ha. It wouldn't really matter, I could already hear the mad galloping of the horses and I bet Nobuyuki could hear it to.

"Yuki" Nobuyuki said. His voice sounded raspy but…. It also sounded like he was holding back tears. Why? "Hn?" I said as a reply I couldn't talk too much either.

"Yuki I need you to take the reins as soon as we reach the border near Oshu" his voice sounded heavy but I didn't take any notice. Because the true meaning of his words were too shocking. 'Yuki in need you to take the reins of the horse and run away'. That was what he was truly saying. "What!? But I can't leave you nii-san! "I shouted. No way was I gonna leave. I just couldn't.

"Please yukimura we have no choice" he said calmly but I could still hear the strain in his voice. "But why!?" I said again. I already knew the outcome of this. "Yuki we have no choice the soldiers are catching up and if I distract them while you get away they won't be able to get you". His voice was calming but I could see he was trying hard to not cry. "Bu-" "yuki please" I started but he cut me off.

There was no point in trying to persuade him. When he makes up his mind he goes through with it. "Okay…..but promise me you will be okay" I looked ahead letting my tears blur my vision but not letting them fall. "I promise" hesitation. There was hesitation in his voice just now.

We soon reached the clearing and the horses behind us were close. We stopped and he hopped off. He looked up at me with a small smile on his face.

"Good luck….and be safe Kay" he said. He was trying to not show any weakness right now. "You to" I nodded. Then I took off on the horse galloping away. As I was riding on the horse and getting further and further away I couldn't hold back the tears that ran down my cold cheeks. "Goodbye".

That…that sounded just like my nii-san! I looked back to see nothing but a dirt road. But…but something felt off. I put my horse in halt and looked back carefully. No sound came from that direction. But if that means there's no sound that means nii-san must have won right?! I quickly turned around and went galloping on the horse. As we got closer I could hear no sounds only the patter of the rain. And the upcoming thunder storm.

We were so close to reaching were nii-san is just a bit further. Once we reached the clearing all I saw was grey and red. There were dead bodies on the ground of the soldiers. The ground was covered in red splotches were the corpses were but that wasn't the problem.

I couldn't find nii-san anywhere.

I looked around and called his name couple of times but I couldn't find him anywhere. The rain was coming down hard and that was making it harder to see then it already was. Then I saw him. Nii-san. He was on the ground with lots and lots of blood surrounding him. Despite the aching in my legs I quickly ran over to him.

"Nii-san!" I called his name as I kneeled down to him. I put an arm around his back and used the other one to hold his face so that he was looking at me. "Nnnhngg…." Groaning. That can't be a good sign right? "Nii-san it me yukimura…..can you hear me?" I said in a quiet voice. I couldn't let him know I was crying. He slowly opened his eyes. The only thing wrong was that his eyes looked blurred and darker.

"Yu….ki?" his voice was raspy and weak. "Yeah it's me nii-san" my voice probably doesn't sound any better than his at the moment. "Yuki…..I told you…..not to come" his voice getting weaker. "I'm sorry but I couldn't just abandon you…. See what happened, you're hurt nii-san" sure I was kinda angry at him for leaving but I just couldn't bring myself to hate him.

"Yuki" his voice was soft but so very weak. "Yeah I'm right here nii-san…..I...I'm not gonna leave you okay?" he reached a hand up to me and put it on my cheek. He was very cold the only thing warm would be the blood that was on his hand was now on my face. "Yuki….promise me…nng…what….ever you do….always….remember….I will always….love you….yu...ki" his eyes became blurry and the hand on my cheek would have slipped off if not my hand was on it. His body went limp and his breathing was very faint. "nii-san?" no response "Nii-san?" still no response. I got his hand and checked his pulse. There was none. My tears I had been holding back now came back full force.

I held his dead body close as I cried. "This…all of this was my fault…..I was the one to blame….if we never ran away…..you … you wouldn't be dead now! If…..if only we could be reborn then…..I'd want to be you're little brother again…..wouldn't…wouldn't that be nice…..nii-san?" by now the rain was pouring down, the mud was soaking into our cloths mixing in with the blood that was stained on.

I don't know how long I sat there in the rain with the dead body of my older brother. But I really didn't care. Suddenly I could hear the stomping of the ground. It sounds like horses. Soon the horses stoped at the field and a glint caught my eye but I didn't care because I already know who it is.

I start to feel drowsy and the wounds I got from my previous battle are coming back full blast. My vision is going blurry and my body felt heavy. I felt my body slip from under me and I fell down into the mud on top of my brother's chest.

I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer as my eyes were half way closed. Then I felt my body being picked up and a hand behind my head. I then heard someone calling my name….this voice…..it sounds familiar…I'm sure I've heard this voice from before.

Then before I could think any more about it my entire world went black.

"YUKIMURA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! this is the second chapter soooo please enjoy!

Yukimura-17

Masamune-18

Nobuyuki-18

Makotochi-19

Kojiro-21

Sasuke-20

Kasuga-20

Chapter2: New Home

I groaned as I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get adjusted. 'Where am I?' I looked around to find myself in a small room. There wasn't much in here there was only a lamp and a bowl of water near me. Suddenly the sliding door opened. "It's good to see you're awake Sanada-kun" a famine voice came…..wait I've heard this voice before.

"Kasuga?" I asked my voice was raspy and my throat was soar. "Yes it's me so you don't have to worry alright?" she said as she kneeled down and put a new wet cloth on my head. "What happened, what am I doing here?" I asked. The coldness of the cloth was soothing."Some of the Date army found you the same time I did. So I quickly got you and headed back to my lord" she said. "So I'm in the land of…. But why didn't you let the Date army soldiers get me?" "Because Sarutobi asked me if I see you it would mean a lot to him if you were alright" Sasuke said that? Now that I think about it he would, wouldn't he.

"Yuki…. I heard about what you and your brother did" she said slowly voice low. I looked away I didn't want someone to tell me how wrong it was to run away…..but no one would understand if I try telling them. "I think it was the right thing to do Yukimura" what? "Wait what?" I asked looking back at her. "I said it was the right thing to do, besides the land of Kai has changed for the worst I wouldn't be surprised if more people start leaving the land of Kai" I just stared at her to shocked to even say anything.

"Really?" I asked once I had come over my shocked state. "Yes and besides my lord thought it would be good to get you away from there" "I see….hey Kasuga?" I asked in a small voice. "Yes what is it?" I bet she knew what I was going to ask her "what about nii-san….is he alright?" I looked up her to see her look down and shake her head. I looked down and saw small splotches of water on the bed sheets coming down one by next thing took me by surprise. Kasuga hugged me and started to slowly saw us from side to side. "I'm sorry" she said. And just with that I started crying while still in her embrace. It was times like these I was glad to have a big sisterly figure like Kasuga here for me. "I promise everything is going to be okay" she said in a calming and gentle voice. I really don't know how long I stayed there in her embrace crying but I know both she and I didn't care as long as I have known Kasuga she has always been there for me if I was down… just like Sasuke.

"Kasuga?" I asked my voice weak and small. "Yes Yuki?" "What happened to Sasuke?" I asked. I heard her chuckle a bit from that. "Don't worry he's talking with my lord right now, when you ran away he left the Kai army as well heh he was always such a worry wart to everyone especially when it comes to you" we both shared a laugh at that. But it was true Sasuke was always such a worry wart on then the door slide open fast and Sasuke was there. "What's going o-" before he could finish his sentence he saw me and immediately I was tackled by a hug. "Yukimura you're awake! Are you alright?! Do you feel sick?! Do you want me to get you some more water?! What were you thinking about running away like that?!" once he finished his ramble both Kasuga and I were laughing our heads off. "Ehehe don't worry Sasuke I'm fine just a bit tired that's all" I gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed "good I was worried when I heard you left" he said in a grumble "heh well you don't have to worry he is fine" Kasuga said. And so that was how my morning went….but I couldn't help but wonder what happened at the border of Oushuu that day.

"Hey Kasuga?" I asked once the bickering began "hmm what's wrong Yukimura?" she asked curious. "What happened at the boarder of Oushuu?" I asked. She sighed "Yukimura I already told you, the Date army found you the same time I did but I got to you before they tried to get to you and your brother" she said "then what happened to my brother?" I know I had already asked but….. He's my brother how I cannot be worried. She and Sasuke shared a look and both looked at me with sad eyes. At that moment I had already known what they were going to say. Kasuga shook her head "by the time I was able to get you and your brother back here….. I'm sorry" she finished looking at me with pity in her eyes. I looked down at my hands that were on my lap "Yuki?" I heard Sasuke ask. I looked up at them and smiled. "Don't worry I'm fine…..but" I looked down again then after a moment I looked up at them with a new found fire in my eyes "But there's one thing for sure that I'm certain of….is that Lord Makotochi is not getting away with this, that I can promise" I looked Sasuke straight in the eyes when I said that. He grinned at me "You got that right" he said in an amused tone of voice.

"Okay, okay that's enough for now. Yuki you get some rest okay? You're gonna need it for what I think you're thinking" she said smiling at me. I nodded and they left. I laid down on the futon I was on "Yeah I'm sure…..I won't let him get away with this" I said as I let my eyes close and let the darkness surround me once again.


End file.
